


How The Story Ends

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad with a Happy Ending, might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Spinel has been waiting. Spinel has been counting. Spinel has been playing Pink's special game. Spinel was happy to Play. Spinel was happily watching her friend drift away.Finally something, Finally new came to show her how the Story ends.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552354
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	How The Story Ends

_6038 years..._

_6039 years..._

_6040 years..._

_6042 years..._

_6085 years..._

_6127 years..._

_6.... am I doing this right...?_

Spinel wondered about that, night after night, if she was following what Pink Diamond's new game. It's been so long since she last seen or heard from her Diamond so maybe she could have forgotten how to really play the game, but there was no way she did. The small gem was just thinking foolish thoughts. Of course this is how you play it, Pink taught her how. Just to stand there till she came back, then she wins! No moving what so ever, and than she can win the game. Still she wondered what was taking her best friend so long to see her again. Do games normally take this long? Maybe she really was playing the gem wrong, but even if she was Spinel wasn't going to move. She can happily wait for pink to come back so they can play more. She can keep playing her little counting game a bit more.

As she keep counting the minutes, the days and the years that went by, the heart shaped gem just continued to smile softly at the wrap pad. Spinel noticed how much the garden had changed, how it wasn't the same beautiful safe heaven that Pink once loved. She frowned at the garden she let die before her. The lovely blue pounds covered in lilies and pads were now covered in black slush and goo, the wonderful butterflies and creatures had long died as well as the fishes. She missed how green it was as well as the wonderful blooming bushes and tress all turned grey and brown, the amazing pink pillars all drained of color and crumbled under the years. Even the flowers, her most favorite part of the garden, where now dried out and lost of any color. She hated how the garden turned out. She could have tended to it, like she always did when Pink wasn't around, but couldn't. She can't move or she would lose the game.

She wanted her Diamond happy with her, so Spinel stood like she wanted her to. It was just a game, she'll come back. It's a game, she'll finish it with her soon.

How much longer though? Pink couldn't be that busy to play a game with her? Did... Did she leave Spinel? No! She wouldn't do that, not to her best friend. She was all she had when it came to Homeworld. The small stretchy gem could remember the days when she would come from the wrap pad crying and upset. Her Diamond would rant about not being treated fairly and not being seen like a weak gem. She was always so sad, so Spinel helped her laugh and smile again. That's what best friends are for, to be there and help each other smile. She was important to Pink, so she would never leave her alone. no, she was just late. Really late, but still she will come back. She won't lose hope with her Diamond, her best and only friend.

Spinel kept standing, kept waiting for Pink to come back for her. Her small smile dropping as her doubt and thoughts played with her, but still not moving. Even though she felt upset and sad, she knew Pink would come back. she trusted her Diamond more than anything. So what if it was 6157 years late, all diamonds tend to be late. It was all part of the game anyhow! No, games don't work like this. This wasn't her favorite game anymore, and felt her gem crack inside. She just wanted her Diamond back. She didn't care if she wasn't playing the gem right. She hated it here, the garden was awful, the game wasn't funny, and she just wanted her Diamond. She wanted Pink back, but what if she doesn't. What if she was gone or something bad happened to her? No, this was just part of the game. What if it wasn't? Yes it was!

_What if she left me...?_

_But she didn't! Pink loves us!_

_What kind of game is this?_

_Pink loves this game if she was gone for so long._

_What if she can't find me?_

_My Diamond is just being funny._

_This isn't funny!_

_This is how it works..._

_No, I must be losing!_

_She said to stay-_

_Where is she!?_

_Pink is just late._

_Pink Left me!_

_No, we're just playing a long game-_

_This isn't fun anymore!_

_I don't want to play!_

_I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _I don't want to play!_ _  
_

_PINK WHERE ARE YOU!!?_

A flash? From the wrap pad. What was that? Was it Pink Diamond!? Did she really come back!?

Spinel opened her eyes wider, not noticing the small tears under her chin as she looked quickly at the figure before on the wrap pad. She smiled, but stopped, her big black eyes wondering what she was seeing. It wasn't Pink, but yet it was, but it wasn't, but it was. What was happening? This is new, this is weird, but the figure turned to her. The figure looked at her. Their eyes locked, black to pink. Those pink eyes, the diamond irises.

"P... Pink..." Spinel mumbled, her throat so dry and cracked from not using it for so long.

The figure looked down at her from the wrap pad, their pink diamond eyes looking with so much confusion but yet wonder. It seemed frozen to the spot on the wrap pad. The silence, the starring, it was driving the small pink gem crazy. She wanted to move and speak, but was scared if this was apart of the game. it had to be pink, but why did she look so different. Why the much shorter fleshy body? No, this wasn't Pink... but yet what was going on? This is cruel, just a cruel and sick game. She didn't like it and didn't know what was going on? She hated this game!

Spinel started to cry, her body shaking as she tried to stand sill but finding harder and harder as the figure just kept starring at her. "P.... P-Pink... I-I do...d-don't l-like t-this... I-i don't l-like this g-game a-anymore... P-Pink..." She spoke through her tears, her voice still low and choppy.

"...Mom?"

She felt her body fall, no longer being able to stand still anymore once the figure spoke. The voice, that voice didn't sound like her Diamond but yet did in a way. This game is just too cruel. Spinel cried harder. Why was this game hurting her so much? What did the figure mean? She wanted Pink so bad but something was telling her that she wasn't here anymore. No, she had to be here. This had to be Pink Diamond, the figure looked so much like her but yet not. Why did it hurt? Why did it feel like she lost the game?

"Hey! Don't cry... are you okay?"

Spinel heard the voice, it came closer to her. She wanted scream, she wanted to do something, but all the gem could do was look up. Her black tearful eyes looked up at the figure, taking in the face of the gentle creature looking down at her with such concern. It was wearing a pink long sleeved outfit that flowed in the back almost like a cape, soft small dark pink gloves to match the same colored the pants were like. The creature was bare footed and was wearing little purple earrings, and even had some cute white puff on its shoes and the center of its chest. it had brown curly hair and bright pink eyes. Those eyes it had were so much like Pink's. Did she make this little creature? Was he a new playmate? He was cute looking and gentle, but why make a new toy. Why did she make a new best friend? Was she not good enough? Where was Pink?

"P-Pink.... w-where is she..." Spinel mumbled, shaking badly as the figure before her frowned deeply at her, touching her shoulder.

The figure spoke, its voice soft just like hers. "Pink Diamond. You mean my mom?"

"M-Mom...?"

"How long have been here? What did she do to you-" the figure cut himself off, looking around the garden with wide and shocked eyes. Spinel didn't know what it meant, but saw the eyes clicking with heavy though. it then mumbled, the sound full of pain, guilt, and even rage. "She did this to you..."

Not liking this creature or the unknown of what was happening, Spinel cried and grabbed onto the small fleshy gem. Her voice now loud and rapidly moving. "Where is she!? Where is Pink Diamond!? P-Please! I-I d-don't play anymore! I-I don't like this game! T-Tell Pink s-she wins... I j-just don't want to p-play anymore..."

"A game..? Is that what she told you?" The figure looked down at the small gem, its eyes widening in shock before dimming with sorrow. It then frowned and held her close in its arms. 

Spinel gasped, the feeling, the warmth this gem gave her was just like Pink's. The once bubbly gem just couldn't take it anymore, she cried some more while clinging to this warmth. The creature just rubbed her back, soothing her with small words of love and care. It so amazing, but then why was she crying on top of this being? Where was Pink Diamond? All she wanted to know was where her Diamond was? She kept crying though, her gem knowing why but her mind not getting the same signals as before. Her Diamond was gone, but she just could grasp why she was gone. She couldn't fill in her head why she left and brought back this being now holding her. She didn't know what to do, so she kept crying, letting her tiny hiccups and sniffles be the only sounds left as the being continued to hold her and rub her back.

"I'm so sorry..." The creature whispered softly, pulling her closer as he wiped the tears away. "She shouldn't have done this to you... I'm so sorry..."

So it was true. Spinel finally knew why she was crying so badly, finally seeing the gem on the being's stomach. It was the same gem her beloved Pink had before, that prefect cut shape and little glow she could see inside. It was on this being now, what ever it was it now had Pink's gem. This wasn't Pink Diamond. She was gone, and she had left Spinel all alone. She tricked her, fooled her, and made all new friends and this gentle creature holding her. Why? Why did Pink leave her to suffer like this. For 6276 days of happily playing her game, and she just left her like this like she meant nothing to her Diamond. 

Why didn't she notice sooner? She moved on, everyone did without Spinel. Did she speak about her at all? What different games did she play with other gems and creatures like this one holding her? Did she really not care about her best friend? What did she do wrong? The tears kept coming, but soon it was more of anger than sadness, her sobs becoming screams as the being just flinched and watched with wide eyes of horror. The small gem didn't care, screaming and crying as she clung to her body. Why did Pink leave her!? Why did it hurt!? Why was this being mocking her!? Everyone moved on and didn't even care! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!

"S-Stop! Please stop! I just want to help!" Spinel didn't fully hear the screams of the figure trying to grab hold of her, only that she saw nothing but red at this point. She only started to notice that she was destroying some ruble and about to hit the gem who grabbed on to her. "Please! Let me help you! i understand you're in pain, just let me help! I'm sorry my Mom left you!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?" Spinel finally screamed, turning back towards the creature carrying his Diamond's gem. Her tears turning as black as the pond as streaks fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt her eyes burn, but ignored the pain as she glared at the being. "DID YOU COME TO MAKE FUN OF ME!? DID YOU COME TO MOCK ME THAT YOU TOOK PINK FROM ME!?" 

"No..." The being looked up at her, shaking as it looked deep into her new pink eyes. "I came cause... cause I wanted to see my mom's lost treasures."

Spinel looked at the being in shock, but then shook her head. "Who even are you? A new gem? Did you take Pink Diamond from me!?"

"N-No... I-I mean..." the being sighed and stood up, smiling weakly as it raised a hand to her. "M-My name is Steven... P-Pink... S-She's my mom. I-I'm her son."

"A son..?"

The being, Steven, nodded and dropped his hand. He frowned and rubbed his gem with a sad smile. "Pink... sixteen years ago... made me using her gem. Pink doesn't exist now, just me."

Spinel fell back to the ground, her body no longer able to stay in one form as she became limp and like a pile of goop. Steven gasped, wanting to comfort the gem but not wanting to get hit by her either. He watched as the gem cried and wrapped her arms around herself, curling up on the ground as she left the horrible truth rip her apart. The hybrid just stood there, frowning and feeling his tears come up, but it was mostly in anger. 

Steven had lived on Homeworld his whole life, but still found new reasons to despise his mother for all that she has done. Pink Diamond left this gem, a gem he found out quickly to be a Spinel. A Spinel is made to be your ideal best friend, but this one was left behind by his mom. First she started a war, abandoned her Diamonds, damaged her pearl, captured humans for her own sick pleasure, and now this. There was a reason he was grateful for the Diamonds for finding him among the traitorous Crystal Gems as a baby, to see the horrible truth of how his mother really was. He wanted to fix all the gems she hurt, and right now he wanted to help this poor Spinel. A gem who lost someone she thought was her friend.

As Spinel finally was unable to continue to cry, Steven kneel down to her to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile. "Spinel... you want to come with me."

Spinel frowned, still shaking but her eyes filled with confusion. "W-Why...?"

"Cause I want you to come with me. I don't want you staying here."

Spinel glared at the boy, snapping harshly. "You're just going to restart me and make fun of me... leave me like Pink did!"

"N-No," Steven gasped and shook his head. "That's not it. Spinel you deserve a better friend than my mom was. I... W-We could be friends."

She just looked up at him in shock, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. A friend? After she lost her best friend, Steven wanted wanted to be her friend. They barely knew each other. Why would he want her, but seeing into his eyes she felt like he meant the truth. "Y-You mean it...?"

Steven smiled, standing up and giving her a hand. "Wanna be my best friend Spinel?"

This had to be a dream. It just had to be a dream. After years of being alone, years of wondering, years of lost and waiting for someone who was never coming, she was finally leaving the garden. Spinel thought this was a dream, like she would wake up and be back to standing alone in the garden. She slowly stood, careful not to touch the young boy before looking back at his hand. Steven continued to smile, leaving his hand out for her. His smile, it was so much more bright and lively and true. She thought she saw the smile in Pink to be the best but nothing came close to how this boy shined like a star. She couldn't help but smile back, though hers was broken and smile, it only grew when the hybrid grinned back at her slowly taking his hand. 

Spinel grew nervous, her body shaking with worry. "I... I'm rusty... old... a-are you sure...?"

"I promise Spinel. I'm glad I made a new friend," Steven grinned, his pink eyes shinning like stars.

"D-Don't s-smile too much... you... you might make me go blind!"

The two stayed silent, looking at each other at the small joke Spinel just blurted out. Did she do it right? Was the joke too old and bad? What if he didn't like it and then leave her here again? The gem was shaking with nerves, but the nerves stopped when the young Diamond Prince laughed. That laugh, so light and airy. When was the last time Spinel ever heard a simple laugh before, and much less like his. It was so full of life, the heart shaped gem was for sure he was glowing. 

Steven stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes. "B-Blue always said how I glow like a star. That was funny Spinel!"

"R-Really?" Spinel blushed but smiled a bit.

"Mhm! You're awesome Spinel," Steven smiled and started to pull her towards the wrap pad. "Come on! I know Yellow would love your jokes."

Spinel smiled more, feeling her rooted feet being pulled from the ground with ease from the hybrid. She felt her gem glow and her cracks heal back up the more she went to closer to the wrap. This boy, this Steven, was saving her from this terrible game. A game she thought she wasn't playing right. A game she felt like she lost.

Maybe she did win the game after all.

_6276 years..._

_It wasn't fun_

_but at least I won._

**Author's Note:**

> Let Me Be There For You... Cause That's What Friends Do For Each Other.


End file.
